


Save him

by InazumaYume



Series: Unexpected results [7]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crosshair is hurt, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, boys are worrying, sad mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Crosshair was hurt during a mission.
Relationships: Hunter & Crosshair, Tech & Wrecker (Star Wars)
Series: Unexpected results [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742416
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Save him

**Author's Note:**

> The weather is gloomy and so is my mood. My head and neck hurts. I need a sunny day :(

* * *

Wrecker was pissed off, Hunter was pissed off and Tech was beating himself with worry. He will be pissed off later. They stared at Crosshair’s still frame on the white sheets of medical bed in a field tent. Not an hour ago they were infiltrating Separatist’s base from behind while Cody’s men were storming from the front. Everything was going smoothly to the moment when they heard Crosshair scream. Moment later he was falling from his post on the arcade that was twenty feet above them. If not for Wrecker quick reaction he would broke his neck on the ground.

Hunter looked at the wide mark on his chest. It was left by a lightsaber. Tech already received footage from sniper’s helmed that showed them an attacker. From what Commander Cody told them it was Asajj Ventress, Count Dooku’s apprentice they encounter few times already.

“You know you can’t help him by just growling and brooding here?” Helix, the 212th CMO was trying his best to get rid of them from the tent. Hunter sighed heavily and finally agreed with him even thou he really didn’t want to leave sniper’s side.

“I know it’s just…save him…” he looked the medic straight in the eye and grabbed the other two to pull them with him.

“I’ll take care of him. Will let you know when he wakes up”. Helix promised and watched as Sergeant drags other two out. He signed and turned to the unconscious commando “You are lucky man…If not the modified armor you would be split open by her”.

\--------------

Hunter was sitting in the meeting with General Kenobi and Commander Cody but his mind was still going back to Crosshair. Pale and cold on the white sheet with angry red cut across his chest. He will gut the bitch if he ever meets her. How was it possible they haven’t notice her. He should be more vigilant and sweep the area better before they launched an attack. He came back to reality when he heard his name. The look on Cody’s face was mixture of understanding, sadness and determination. He blocked his feelings inside and concentrates on the present and the briefing. Worrying now will not help Crosshair or win this war.

\-------------

Tech was sitting on a small boulder watching Wrecker destroying one rock after another. His mind was doing quick jumps between how they haven’t notice the sith and how bad is Crosshair injured. He should be there helping medics somehow, or just simply hold snipers hand; he knew how the other one hated being probed by medics. If he wakes up alone with them he might freak out. When he wakes up.

“Hey, could you calm your friend? He will bring the whole wall on us if he continues” Tech looked at the trooper who called at him. “He needs to lay some hate”

“I know man, we all do especially when our batch mates are hurt or killed” he wasn’t going to break eye contact with a commando, he has to stand his ground.

Tech was silent for a moment but finally he called “Wrecker!”

The big clone wasn’t listening; he just punched another rock which cracked under his fist.

“Wreck! Come here at once!” Tech called again and jumped from his place. Wrecker finally stopped and turned his head to the side.

“Come to me” Tech said calmer and sadness in his voice made Wrecker quickly approaches him and wraps his arms around smaller clone. Tech casts a quick glance at the trooper and the other retreated leaving them alone again.

“He will be fine, Helix is very good medic” he tried to comfort the big guy and yelped in surprise when Wrecker dropped to the ground pulling him on his laps. His arms still wrapped around his smaller frame and his face in Tech’s neck.

“I will kick his skinny little ass when he wakes up…” Tech politely ignored a little sob he totally not heard.

He laid a longing kiss on top of Wrecker’s head and holds him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, I know my chapters are short. Some more than others, I hope you don't mind, I find this style more me especially that I'm not so good at expressing my thoughts.  
> Again, thanks for reading and enjoying :)


End file.
